Bora-Stu What? (rewritten)
by zed019
Summary: Bora of the prominence, third rate villain, easily overlooked character. What would you do if you got inserted in Foire as him?. Self-Insert/Gary-Stu.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

Zed, 17 year old boy, avid fanfiction reader and anime critic. Topic of bashing, Fairy Tail, namely one Bora of the prominence. He was ranting on about how Bora was a cliche villain character. Bora had good looks, average magic, but somehow was a bit of a douche. A week of bashing said Bora and he still didn't get tired.

 **Change of POV:**

Bora 6 year old, Bora was raised by bandits and knew the laws of the jungle as it were. His first breakthrough out of his miserable life was when he unlocked his magic, a small patch of Red carpet spell was really one could ask for, he thought that even with his Red carpet transportation magic, being a delivery boy should relatively be easy. He to began to slowly increase his telekinesis skill as he gained an affinity for it. A nice transportation and a magic that acts as a second paired of hands and he can probably work on his own and be set out of his bandit life.

One night, he gathered his strength and drugged his fellow bandits to sleep. He ran far, into parts unknown for some reason, a fortune teller was there on the village he ran into and he got a free reading. The fortune teller laughed at what she read. The stars foretold that Bora's life will be of an average villain and will be forever be obscure never reaching light of success, but seeing the crazy fortune teller having felt so bad for our little Bora, she handed him a questionable vial long since banned in since the Age of Zeref where Magic was reigning free. She said to him that if Bora was desperate enough, he should use this dark artifact, it said that it switches your soul with someone compatible to you and both gain equal knowledge and experience both felt and one can start a new life.

Bora was contemplating it, and took the potion. He went into an abandoned warehouse that night and drank the dark artifact.

Bora was confused, disoriented and fainted.

The spell reacted in a simple fashion, it wouldfind a compatible soul and exchange their bodies. In the vastness of the Multiverse the story of Bora was obscure and easilly missed as he was a third rate villain, unfortunately for Zed our young critic knew of Bora's life like a book ready to be read. His obsessions to bash Bora to oblivion unknowingly made him the most compatible person in the universe for the spell and the spell initiated. Both recepients fell unconscious and when they both wake up, they would be living each other's life.

Zed wake up with a massive headache, he checked his sorroundings, it was a location he never seen before, it really looked liked hed been kidnapped, but then he also realized he became chibified when he saw his hands. Bora's original knowledge then flowed into Zed's head making him felt sorry to the most mocked character he became obsessed to scrutinize for every bit of his life.

On the plus side, he realized that he was now in Fiore and he was a mage who knew a few spells so he could survive.

That night he thought of remembering having read the infinite fanfiction of fairy tail, it was always the cheesy belief that affected the developing your magic to make it stronger.

That got Zed into thingking, he tried to copy some methods to reign in his new magic like the leaf sticking excercise from naruto. It was surprisingly easy, so he tried the water walking excersise in a nearby lake and succeeded. He thought of it was the result half-baked theory that If you wish hard enough, one could learn any magic, mainly it was the power of belief. He already knew that it wasn't really recommended to learn plenty of magic as it would lead to an uneven mastery of said spells.

Still, Zed had knowledge of a paralell world when one could view an alternate world by means of manga. So he used his extensive knowledge and wished hard, he used handseals as he had mastered to heart from his original world and used a spell which he only thought of a sentimental value and casted the Kagebunshin as he remembered its hand seals when he played ninja.

Against all odds Zed or Bora succeeded and made 5 copies of his clone, he really felt happy and elated, he quickly told them to do control exercise and he looked for edible fruits.

 **Time skip a week.**

Bora was now very proficient in his magic control and knew tree walking, water walking and magic enhancing his muscles in a masterful degree. He was now able to summon 100 shadow clones. This time though he ordered his clones to train his existing skills set. Since the new Bora didn't like his previous skill set from before. He made a new ones. With plenty of brain thingking and magic powered imagination , he succeeded in making an original spell. He named it 'Red Demi' it wasn't a lethal magic per say, but one could create orbs of fire that has the property of a Demi in final fantasy skill and a gravity materia fused into one, the skill halves the opponents health points as it were and can never really kill using this skill, this was perfect for super powered people and perfect for subduing opponents. He succeeded and it made Bora now happy. He furthered train in it and he can now summon up to 20 spheres of 'Red Demi' and compress it into marbles increasing potency and him now having such a high telekinesis he can now guide the 'Red Demi' marbles like his limbs. He is now a flying artillery mage with his new abilities, still he was infallible and Bora now thought on what to do if he got injured. He didn't know what to do, so he took a blind leap of fate and studied the human anatomy and found the tenketsu points that stores the eterano inside the body. He also found out that by slightly stimulating these tenketsu points, one could increase one's natural revovery.

Bora noticed the change in his violet flames and turned into a dark blood red color flame. He noticed that he can use his Red Carpet to make a dome of Fire to capture his enemies. During Bora's thinking time, he accidentally merged 50 Red demi into a single point. It really didn't do very well in close proximity. He was barely able to avoid the big explosion, but the thing that fascinated him is that, in the center of the crater there was a goat face demi-human surrounded by fire.

"It has been a long time since one of our kind is summoned into this world. You!, my new summoner, you pass, bear my mark and call upon me when needed. It has been many a melinia that I got an excercise. My name is Ifrit, the Spirit Lord of Fire." He said as he vanished and a goat tatto formed on Bora's left shoulder.

"What had just happened?." Were the thoughts of the young Bora. He could feel an additional energy flowing into him and decided it was a stat boost from said Lord of Fire Spirit. Did he just become a summoner?.

 **Bora's POV:**

I have now found ways to defend myself so what is the course of the best action?. Join 'fariy tail?', to cliche, and it has a big target on its members from what I read in the manga. Well I will just have to wing it.

"Red Carpet!." I said as I transported to the next town where one could work as an independent mage. I am still getting used to my chibi form and surprisingly, almost all the people here are buff and athletic. I guess in a world of bandits and magical worls would result to toughen up oneself. I took some delivery jobs as I didn't hope that one would trust an extermination mission to a kid.

I was in the middle of the delivery when I saw it. Yes I saw it!, a Godzilla sized Vulcan popped out in the middle of the forest and it was fighting with a squad of mages from a random Guild and was sadly about to loose. This was my first time that I had seen someone in the verge of death. They made it sound so easy in the anime. With my guilt hounding me, I flew a couple of meters near the Godzilla sized vulcan. The mages were shouting and warning me to get away.

"Red demi revolution." I said in a cool way and made 50 compressed Red demi came into existance and attacked the Godzilla Vulcan in all direction. The Vulcan wailed in pain and crumbled on the ground, still alive but with 1 hp close to oblivion.

I quickly escaped and did my delivery job. The next few days, there was a rumor of a very strong fire magic user, they gave me a nickname called flying salamander, how cliche, it was derived from that Godzilla Vulcan incident. I also found out that the mages I saved were hired to take that Vulcan alive for study. It seems luck was on their side since I made my magic non-lethal.

I skipped town's to avoid the rumor but they didnt really connect it to me as I was known for my other nickname. Flying delivery boy, which was fine. Anonymity is always fine.

 **Time Skip 2 years Bora 8 years old**

I found out that the delivery jobs was centered around magnolia, home of the fairy tail guild. I would like to still hide my annynomity and my flying Salamander tittle didnt help as the rumors were now exaggerated more than ever. I laughed at this turn of events, but I was happy, I was normal, happy person, I can play with magic, and I have some nice clothes on my back and a nice rented apartment. I am now learning cooking too, who knew Bora had such high level of cooking skill. I would guess that he has half the talent of Shirou from the fate/stay night in cooking, but with my kagebunshin I'm getting there. Oh I really love the Kagebunshin, I'm doing 50 normal civilian jobs and the pay is quite nice, Kaching baby.

It was supposed to be normal, yes normal, but now it's not so much normal as I see one 8 year old Natsu fainting along my house. Feeling guilty I handed him some cooked food. Said dragon slayers super nose was really very sensitive and he came alive and devoured the food to oblivion.

Natsu: 1, Food: 0.

"Thanks for the food mister, I was on a way for a job from the guild and I passed out of hunger." Said Natsu.

"Oh no problem little boy, it was nice to be of help." I said in a polite manner.

"Ahh, thanks, wait!, sniff, sniff." One natsu smelled me making me uncomfortable.

"You smell, wierd, like a Fire with a hint of dragon smell, I don't really understand, I know your not a dragonslayer but you have the smell of one just a smidge. Too small to be noticeable really, your weird mister." Said Natsu.

"Oh?, you must be a dragonslayer then, they are quite rare and strong to boot, Surely you will grow up into a super strong adult." I said cheering him up.

"Hehe, thanks Mister, what's your name again?, your talking like an old person, and I just noticed that your a kid yourself, weird." Said Natsu laughing.

"Oh, you gotta be polite in your job, they give you less hassle and won't give you the attitude to make it troublesome, My name is Bora, a delivery boy." I said as I introduced myslef.

"I'm Natsu, a fire dragonslayer magic user." Said as he grinned himself.

"Look what we have here boys?, the punk that said he'll make mincemeat out of us, you surprised us last time, but now we're ready, Hehehe 30 of us against one of you, it's a no brainer whose going to win." The leader of some thug said as thirty of them surrounded Natsu.

"You won't win against me, Flame Dragon's fist!." Said Natsu as he charged, but against 30 thugs of grown men, Natsu is only manage to damage one of them.

"Excuse me mister, isn't it wrong to gang up on kid?." I asked the thugs.

"Hehehe, only the strong rule kid, and the weak will serve the strong." Said the thug.

"I see, I hope to see guys in prison then." I said as I used a low powered red demi revolution on all the target thugs.

Thankfully, Natsu was unconscious and didn't see me use magic so I called for the authorities and went home.

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail.**

"I'm telling you master, someone beat those 30 thugs, I wanna fight him." Said an excited Natsu.

"Quiet Natsu, you were lucky that this friend of yours called the authorities in the nick of time as the Rune knights found you unconscious." Said Makrov.

"Hey Natsu, there's a package for you." Said Mirajane.

"What!?, let's see, Oh boy!, a get well food present, Bora sure is nice." Said Natsu as he ate the food in one gulp.

"Why don't you bring him here to play natsu?, I'm sure being a mage we can entertain him. Maybe Gray and Erza could show him a bit of magic." Said Master.

"Oh, that's a great Idea master. I'll bring him tomorrow." Said an excited Natsu.

 **The Next Day / Bora's POV:**

"Lalalala, another day, another jewel." I said as I finished bathing and went outside.

Unfortunately Natsu was there.

"Hello Bora-san, I would like to invite you to my guild for a play date." Said Natsu smiling.

"Uhh!, you almost gave me a heart attack Natsu-san, how did you ever find me?." I asked curiously.

"Silly, it was easy with your smell, it was quite distinct, now come." Said Natsu as he purposely drag me into fairy tail.

"Master!, I brought him." Natsu said excitingly.

"Huff, Huff, Huff, slow down Natsu-san, I'm not made of pure energy you know, normal people like me take things slow." I said as I dusted myself.

"Really?." Said Makarov as he narrowed his eyes on me.

"Hoh, Natsu, why didn't you tell me your friend was a mage." Makarov said smiling with a glint of of mischief.

"Oh, yes, I didn't deny not being a mage, yes, magic is wonderful, I was able to get jobs easier this way too." I said as a fact that my Kagebunshin was awesome.

"Hmm, now why don't we put it to the test. Hehehehehehehe, oh yes, we will show our young friend here the wonders of magic, isn't that right Gildarts?." Said Makarov.

"What!." Everyone shouted.

"Really now master?, isn't that overkill." asked everyone in the guild.

"Yes, your master sure knows how to scare a little kid like me, I'll be sure to file a complaint to the rune knights for scaring a minor by saying he should introduce him to the wonders of magic by an SS rank mage." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sure Gildarts wouldn't mind." Said Master Makarov adamantly.

"Yeah, I would love to show you the wonders of magic, I'm sure with your excellent control of eterano and judging by it's size I'm pretty sure your an S-rank mage quality." Said Gildarts seriously.

"What!, surely you jest master?." Said Mirajane.

"Oh I'm serious alright, that's why I asked for Gildarts." Said Makarov.

"Oh no, I guess I won't be getting out of here without the so called magical test by a rank SS wizard." I said in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry kid, I'll go easy on you!" said Gildarts.

"Just for that I'll make you sweat old man!." I said with a smile.

"What's happening?." Said Erza as she arrived.

"Oh, Natsu's friend is battling Gildarts." Said Gray.

"Oh I see, Gray!, your clothes." Said Erza.

"Not again!." Gray said as he quickly put his clothes back on.

"Good luck Bora, show that big lug the power of YOUTH!." shouted Natsu.

"Natsu!, I will give it my all, just don't say the word Youth!." I shouted as I got ready at the training ground with Gildarts.

"After you." Gildarts said as he just waited.

"Yes, let's test the waters shall we?, Kagebunshin no jutsu!." I said as there are now five of me.

"Look master!, Bora multiplied!." shouted Natsu.

"Red Carpet!, Capture Dome!." Said all five Bora as they circled Gildarts trapping him in a heavily flame coated dome.

"Oh!, he uses clone and fire magic?, nice!, and he trapped Gildarts in a dome of flame." Said Natsu.

"That's not all Natsu, if Gildarts doesn't get out of that dome, he'll run out of air." Said master impressed with the strategy Bora used.

Everyone who heard the explanation were seeing Bora in New light.

"C'mon, mister, that's just a light tap to you, surely you can't be defeated this easily?." I said knowing he was just toying with me.

"Crash Magic!." Gildarts said as he blew the dome of flame with force.

"Hehehe, that was a nice warm up, got any more?." Gildarts asked confidently .

"You won't be that complacent for long." I said as I concentrated my magic. A hundred red marble size red demi appeared and floated around me.

"Hehehehehehehe, does the kid want to play marbles?." Gildarts said mockingly.

"Sure lets, Red Demi Revolution!." I said as all the hundred red demi marbles floating around me and as I was still using red carpet and hovered in the air in conjunction with this technique.

When I unleashed the technique, I quickly guided them with my high telekinesis control and the red demi marbles shot past to Gildarts in a very fast pace barely giving Gildarts time to use his crash magic as a shield.

With the property of the non-lethal effect of the red demi that saps the opponents every hit and with the added effect of gravity. Gidlarts was now panting hard in a kneeling position inside a verry big crater because the gravity weight increased from the spell he was attacked with and stacked itself along with each hit resulting in a sizeable increase in gravity making a huge crater and Gildarts was now kneeling feeling the effects of my deadly non-lethat magic.

"Well, making Gildart's kneel is what I call anchievement, I think I have made my point, see you later old man!." I said as I used my red carpet and headed home leaving a frustrated Gildarts panting.

"WAIT!, COME BACK HERE FLYING SALAMANDER!." Shouted Gildarts in frustration.

* * *

 **Bora's POV:**

"Bora, Bora, Bora the explorer." I hummed as I finished my bath.

I feared that Natsu would find me again so I exited through the chimney via my red carpet. I landed down in an alley and used my Kagebunshin, it was payday and my clones collected their seperate payments. My cooking skill is also increasing steadily which added a huge boost in my confidence.

I finished work early that that and I went shopping for groceries as I went home. It is as I feared, One Natsu Dragneel was lying fainted in my front door. I mused at the situation, I cooked alot of dishes inside since it was pay-day and I also managed to kick Gildarts legendary ass. After 30 minutes I left food beside Natsu.

"Sniff, sniff, Mine!." Nasty sad as he devoured the food into oblivion.

Natsu: 2 Food: 0

"I'm alive again!." Said Natsu as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, Okay, I have some more food inside, come in Natsu." I said as I invited Natsu in.

"Yum, you are such a good cook!, thanks for inviting me." Natsu said as he now was now full.

"Oh your welcome, but why are you passed out outside my door again?." I asked curiously.

"That's right!, I was waiting for you, and ask you to join Fairy Tail." Nastu said with much energy.

I smiled my brightest smile and flashed it to Natsu "NO, I'm not interested in joining a guild at the moment Natsu-san, I'm quite contented at my boring monotonous life at the moment." I said and explained my reason.

"But why?, your strong, Gildarts even acknowledged your strength!." Nastu said as he remembered the fight clearly.

"Oh Natsu, I just got lucky, It would surely be impossible to match an SS-rank mage like Gildarts." I said to him.

"Really?, this says otherwise." Natsu said as he handed me the newspaper.

"Local delivery boy revealed to be a mage, said local mage managed to defeat Fiary Tail's Legendary Gildarts in battle!, Top guilds are looking for him with the race in the hopes of getting their hands on a powerful mage, local citizens who saw said battle was impressed as said user is a Master of Fire magic and its strange uses." The paper said.

"So that's why people were looking at me funny at my jobs workplace." I said as I remembered my workplace behavior.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this, the bane of many people's existence, Fan Girls/Boys." I said as I remembered that the strange behavior from my colleague's at work were a fan Boy/Girl Syndrome.

"I heard that he lives here, C'mon, first one to invite him at our guild has a bonus, search for him!." Said the voice outside.

"Oh dear, come Natsu, to my red carpet mobile!." I said and I dragged Natsu with my red Carpet and flew to fairy tail.

Natsu surprisingly didn't get sick while I was doing this.

"I seek Assylum!." I shouted as I dragged Natsu inside the fairy tail guild.

"Asylum?, from what?." Makarov questioned me.

"From my fans and surprisingly, guild recruiters!, oh you shouldn't have let me fight Gildarts you evil midget." I said as I hid behind the counter.

"Where did the kid go?." Said the voice outside.

"Hmm, what caused this again.?" Makarov said amused.

I handed him today's newspaper.

"Hmmm, so news spread of that spar huh?." Said Makatov said surprised.

"Really, the paper wrote lies!, I'm pretty sure Gildarts was faking it, yes, all lies!." I said denying the incident.

"Yes, I'm sure, and Gildarts being sent to the infirmary for having lost too much energy was a lie too, Whatever you did, although it wasn't just flashy, it was effective, scratch that, with you flying doing that attack, it was indeed flashy and effective." Said Master amused.

"Oh no, my supposed normal boring life is ruined!." I said and lamented.

"Oh, that ended when you met Natsu here." Makarov said in an amused tone.

"What do I do?, what do I do?." I said out loud.

"You could join our guild, they won't stop looking for you until you join a guild." Said Makarov mischievously.

"Sigh, I'm really hesitant but might as well, sign me up, your not getting away from this old man, Mark my words, Bora will make you pay for ruining my supposed boring life." I said as I gave up on my supposed boring life, but of course there is always revenge.

"I look forward to that day young man, now where do you want your guild stamp and what color." Asked Master.

"On my right shoulder in red color please, evil crazy meddling old man." I said and Master stamped my shoulder with the fairy tail mark.

"Yes now to write my resignation letter from my previous jobs." I said as I went home.

"Hehehehehehehe, one super strong mage get!." Smiled Master evilly as he had gotten him through blackmail.

After I went home, I made and delivered my resignation letter's and when the other guild recruiters saw my guild Mark, they left feeling depressed.

"What to do for revenge?, Oh?, didn't expect revenge to come so soon and it will be served swift." I said as I laughed and had gotten on the method to do my revenge against the evil midget for ruining my boring life.

The next day I went into action, I used my half savings and bought rare ingredients and cooked them to perfection. I then used my Kagebunshin who brought the food parade to fairy tail. The smell attracted plenty of the town residents and followed me to Fairy tail.

I kicked the door open announcing that I have arrived.

"I'm, back, and as I said you evil old man, revenge is best served cold or in this case hot. Attention! All Fairy Tail Members!, free food for everyone, everyone except the master of the guild!." I said as I laid countless of delicious food at the table that cost me my whole savings.

"Whooooo!, free food!, and look at those expensive meat!, I know they cost a pretty penny!, well sucks to be you right now master." Said Natsu as he began eating the delicious food I prepared with the rest of fairy Tail.

"Oh no, it's to horrible to watch!, Noooo!, please forgive me!, hmm is that the fabled jewel meat?, Nooo!, the horror!, the pure unadulterated horror!." Said Makarov as He was tied and was force to watch his whole guild eat very very delicious and very expensive dishes and he wasn't allowed even one bite.

The next day Gildarts finally woke up from the infirmary and when he walked outside and he saw a dried up shriveled master Makarov.

"Master!, what happened?, breathe!." Gildarts said as he snapped Makraov out of his depressed state.

"Gildarts?, it's you!, it was horrible!, it was horrible I tell you!." Makarov said in a hysterical voice.

"What happened Master?, did we get attacked?." Gildarts asked worried.

"No, it was even worse!, the most terrible form of tortured I have encountered up to date was used on me!." Makarov said as he shouted in hysterics.

"What happened?." Asked Gidarts worried.

"I was, I was forced to watch the whole guild have a feast and I wasn't invited and was forced to watch them as they enjoyed and eat all the delicous food, oh the horror!, oh the horror!." Makarov shouted and fainted.

"We'll, I can imagine, I missed the feast too." Gidarts said as he went to get food.

Meanwhile with Bora.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, it was worth every jewel!, oh it was so worth it!, Nobody messes with me and gets away with it, Mwahahahaa!." Laughed Bora as his voice echoed throughout all magnolia.

* * *

 **Bora's POV:**

Since the match against Gildarts, Natsu has been hounding me for a fight to which I always refused. Still it didn't stop the guild members from questioning me, to teasing me.

Fairy Tail is such a close group of people who cares for one another and I gotta say, it feels great in a dysfunctional family kind of way.

Time passed and I have been taking civilian missions or D-rank missions as I call them. They were quite bountiful as not everyone wants that mission and prefers the high paying one. Still, it gave me plenty of revenue and it helped boost fairy tail in popularity and I get paid too.

I didn't forget to train my body as well as my magic. Still, those D-rank missions were a huge manual labor, add to that my workout menu and I have now a six pack and most everyone in the guild were sporting them as if they common. Oh how I envy, them, in my past life, it was very difficult to obtain a six pack without dedication and motivation and I'm proud to say, that I'm an owner of an honest to goodness six pack and a healthy muscled body. Still, I wonder what workout Natsu and Gray does. Bah, I really shouldn't pry, that just sounded perverted of me.

Anyways, Natsu has been chipper lately, He finally found Happy's egg and hatched it. It was quite a celebration.

The happiness didn't last long though, the sudden disappearance of Lisana was quite a blow to Fairy Tail's morale, still we persevered and life went on.

Natsu is still eager to find his Dragon dad and has been immersed in jobs that has a speck or hint related to it. With it, the destruction of properties came, the aspiring wizards of fairy tail now began their antics and became well known. Sorcerer Magazine even came for the interview. It was quite a shocker that I'm also in it. Reports say that I am the most popular member of fairy tail since my job completion rate reached a thousand and no complaints or damage was done. I was trully flattered when my interview came.

 **Time skip 6 years**

I'm fourteen years old now and master Makarov has been urging me to take on higher ranking missions to which I would say no and reply "Leave it to the daredevils like Natsu." Master would in turn cry and saying that the council will surely have his hide as the only non-destructive fairy tail member was content in the numerous odd jobs and never went out of his parameters. Still to each his own I guess.

I haven't forgotten my training, I mainly focused in mastering my existing skills and I got to say, the results were amazing. I have now a great stamina and my fine control over magic was superb that it literally boosted its efficiency and overall range and usefulness. I haven't really gained many new skills, but my telekinesis is so strong now that I can fly without my red carpet and through my telekinesis alone. I can also multitask with it, it is very much a versatile tool with my daily chores and everyday living.

With the help of my Kagebunshin, I scoured the kingdom of Fiore for its vast recipes and I managed to replicate almost off the recipes in it's perfect form. I also learned re-equip magic to store things in a pocket dimension just for my cooking utensils and my managed cooking books and cooking paraphernalia. I also use it to store my ever growing jewels and other things.

It was finally time, my cooking skills now rivals that of top chef of the highest station in fiore, how do I know this?, why I challenged the top chefs around the kingdom of Fiore. I wore a disguise of course, through my recreation of the henge no jutsu which my memory recalled the handsign of the jutsu. Guess what my disguise persona is?, give up?, it is none other none Shiro Emiya, yup I idolize him that much.

My Shiro persona became the boogeyman of chefs everywhere, everyone wanted a piece of me, but sadly, Shiro must retire for now, as he already completed his objective, and that is to be the best chef in the kingdom of Fiore.

With skills and funds at my disposal I decided to buy a large plot of land in magnolia and renovated the land and constructed my version of restaurant, a very large restaurant, but nothing too fancy, I like to have a homey feel to it.

Time passed and my restaurant is finished. I called my shop, 'Bora the explorer of tastes'. Just out of nowhere I opened my shop. I aptly named an event called Fairy Tail appreciation day and invited the whole Fairy Tail guild and everyone in town for free food for the whole day.

The whole town couldn't believe it, Bora the most popular Fairy Tail member was opening a restaurant shop and was giving free food and alcohol for one day. Fairy Tail members were shocked the sudden news, but effect of free food and alcohol is so powerful that the guild was abandoned for a day. The whole Magnolia town too was in an uproar by the delicacies that were served. In one whole day Bora the explorer of tastes restaurant became the talk of the town. It even reached Sorcery magazine which was coincidentally at the city where the event happened.

By the end of the day I handed everyone flyers that the shop only opens on Saturdays 8:00am to 9:00pm. Rumors spread far and wide and in just one day, my shop was known nationwide. Everyone was talking about the exquisite food really and it even garnered Fairy Tail more fame.

The next day, everyone returned to their usual selves but gossiping about my food.

 **Time skip 6 months.**

Due to my cooking accomplishments, the King decided to hire me to be a cook for a big feast for a ball with other countries dignitaries and ambassadors. The reward was an ultimate spice anima that produces spices that it has been in contact with. It also is automated with archive magic to make it easier for the user.

The feast was one of the best stage to show of my talents making it a large portion of the success in the trade and peace talks, The king personally handed the fist size spice anima, but something unexpected happened and I vanished in a puff of smoke when I decided to test the anima

"What happened." Said the King.

"Sire, there has been a mix-up in the crystal anima, what you just handed was an experimental dimensional crystal anima.

"What!."

 **Somewhere**

"Poof." a white smoke covered a certain figure.

"Achooo." I sneezed and coughed and sneezed untill the room cleared.

"Where am I?." I said out loud to the number of familiar looking people around.

"You!, your that mage that tried to kidnap Lucy, Bora from the dark guild Titans hose." Said a familiar voice from Natsu.

"It's Titans nose flame brain." Said Gray.

"Who?." Then a sudden memory came back to me from the original anime and I couldn't help but put a mischivous smile on my face.

"Ahh, Salamander, want my autograph?." I said as I took a thick personalized cardboard paper and signed 'Bora the explorer of tastes'.

"Why you!, you did it again you faker." Said Natsu.

"That's it!, flame dragons fist!." Said Natsu as he grew a punch to me which I evaded quite flawlessly thanks to my training.

"Wow Salamander, I didn't know you were this of a hot temper." I said as I continued to evade him.

"Stay still, you faker!." Said Natsu.

"Nope, I bet your just cranky cause your hungry, so being the courteous gentleman I am, have taste, Bon apeptit." I said as I throwed in a Red-demi towards Natsu's face.

"Gulp, chomp, chomp, that, that was... I was going to say disgusting like last time but it's actually a pretty good fire." Said Natsu.

"You can't be serious Natsu." Said Lucy remembering Natsu eating Bora's fire and saying it tasted awful.

"Well, tally ho gentlemen, I got to go." I said as I went to the front door.

"Wait!." Said Natsu as he managed to grab my right shoulder sleeve and it ripped of showing a distinct fairy tail guild mark.

I just continued walking outside and left riding my red carpet and leaving a gaping fairy tail members.

"That was a Fairy Tail guild mark." Said the shocked Natsu.

"But he was just pretending using your name, how does he have a fairy tail guild mark?." Said the puzzled Lucy as well as the whole guild.

 **Back to Bora**

I headed to where my restaurant should be but I found some buildings that is not a restaurant. I then realized with that clue as well as Natsu's negative reaction to me that I am now transported in a parallel world where the original timeline in the anime occured.

"Oh well, I gotta start somewhere again." I said as I decided to go to a real estate agent and bought a whole apartment/bakery that was selling their property at 700k Jewels and I bought it due to the location in the busy part of Magnolia.

 **Time skip 1 week**

I renovated the place and my new Bora the explorer of tastes restaurant has opened.

People were skeptical at first due to my reputation as a dark guild member, but some unlucky sap lost on a dare got the first taste of my delicious cooking and couldn't help but shout "Delicous" to the heavens and it then drove people and ate my dishes gaining steady popularity.

 **Back to Natsu.**

"You know Lucy, I still can't figured out that Bora guy." Said Natsu.

"I know Natsu, I thought he was evil, but it seems he turned into a new leaf." Said Lucy.

"Sniff, sniff, what's that delicous smell?." Said Natsu as he continued sniffing towards Bora's shop.

"Lucy, quick, it that delicious smell came from that shop." Said Natsu who dragged Lucy.

"Wow, this stuff is amazing, that Bora guy did turn into a new leaf."

"I heard he used Illegal charm magic to get the ladies but with food this good does he even need charm magic?."

"Did you hear that Lucy, this shop is owned by Bora, come let's order something.

 **One order later.**

"My God Lucy, this taste so good." Said Natsu.

"Your right Natsu, so delicous." Said Lucy with a dreamy face.

And so many people went home happy that day.

"Phew, what a good day." I said as I cleaned up shop with my shadow clone.

"Hey you, why do you have a fairy tail guild mark." Came from a familiar voice of Natsu.

"Oh?, hello again Salamander, the guild tattoo?, it's fake." I said to him with a straight face.

"Ahh I see." Said Natsu satisfied with the explanation.

 **Fairy Tail Guild.**

"Ahh Gray, I met that Bora guy again, he said his guild mark tattoo is fake." Said Natsu enlightening Gray and everyone in the guild.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but that tattoo is not fake, our fairy tail mark has a distinct mark and magic signature. I'm pretty sure it's real." Said Mirajane.

"What?, but why would he lie?, fairy tail are nakama." Said Natsu.

"Think about it Natsu, he came out of nowhere and if he were to claim he was a Fairy tail member, it would raise alot of question, but mainly he was thinking of our well being.

"What!."

"Did he really change?." Thought Natsu

* * *

 **Bora's POV**

It was such a wonderful morning, I cleaned myself up and was ready to distribute my fliers for my shop schedule advertisement. With the the help of my Shadow clones, it went without much fanfare.

"I still have a hundred million jewels on my savings, I wonder what I should do today, I know shoping." I said as I checked the nearby stores and magic stores. I didn't expect to find a rare magic book which costs fifty million jewels in a shabby shop.

"Hey, hey, hey, why is this book so expensive, this is highway robery." I said to the shop owner.

"This book is the last of its kind, this was enchanted for a one time use and would pour the knowledge though your brain via ancient archive magic, this has been in our family for many generations dating back to the Era of Zeref, this book was said to have been crafted by a goddess, so the legend says, but anyways, I really don't believe in any of that jargon, but the book is really authentic and is quite old, that alone is why the price is so high." Explained the owner.

"Hmm, fine old man I'll take it." I said to him as I handed him the jewels from my re-equip dimension."

I stared at the book and then a pop-pop-up message showed.

 **Do want to learn Skill book Breath of Arcangel? [Yes/No]**

"Yes." I said and replied.

 **Skill Learned.**

 **Learned Breath of Arcangel**

 **-Summoms an archangel and cures one person of all and any wounds and ills, restoring them to perfect health. Cures very high level curses.**

"Whoah, what a rush." I said as learned the spell.

I quickly left the shop leaving a gaping shopkeeper behind thingking one precious artifact was lost, but then did a double take at the large amounts of jewels he received and ignored the entirety of the event.

A week later, I strolled down the fairy tail guild only to see it with protruding steel spikes everywhere.

"Hmm, did someone redocarate the guild?." I said to myself.

There were plenty of people gathered to view the spectacle.

"Damn that Phantom Lord, they're going to pay for this, those who hurt my children shall pay, who's with me!?." Said Makarov.

"Ohhh!." was the unanimous reply.

The fairy tail members then stormed out.

"Whaa, how lively." I said as I saw them leave.

"Aren't you going to go after them Bora-san?." Said Mirajane at my corner.

"Why would I do that stranger-san?." I asked back.

"Aren't you a Fairy tail member too?, I clearly saw the guild tattoo on your shoulder." She replied.

"Hoho, as I said before, it's fake, besides, they're strong, you just gotta believe in them." I said to girl with her eyes widening at what I said.

Sometime that day the members of fairy tail got back with an injured Makarov.

"Hang in there Master, well go to Porlyusica's house for treatment." Said Erza.

 **30 minutes later.**

"Damn, Porlyusica isn't there, anyone know another healer?."

"How about that quack magic doctor near the magic store."

"You, get that quack doctor."

 **sometime later**

"Hello, I'm mister Quack a magic doctor, I heard you need of my services?."

"Please Doctor, save our guild master." Said Natsu.

"I'll try, let's see, Oh my, the etrano is leaving his body abnormally fast, some would say this is the use on par with curse magic. I'm sorry, but this high level magic is out my nor any normal magic doctors capacity to cure, I diagnosed that he will last about an hour if he isn't treated, I'm sorry for your loss." Said Mr. Quack.

"Damn that Aria from element four, Master, don't leave us." Said Natsu.

A sound of crying reverberated throughout magnolia.

"Damn, I can't sleep with all these crying, I better check what's this commotion is about." Said Zed as as he woke up from his sleep.

 **Fairy Tail guild.**

"Geh, so this is where the horrible sounds of crying came from, whatever happened to the strongest fairy tail?." I said as I asked Mirajane at the counter.

"It's master, he's dying due to eterano leaving his body, and the doctor said no normal means of cure can fix master, he's got about an thirty minutes left to live." Said Mirajane crying.

"Wait a minute, wasn't there an extraordinary healer residing near here, Porlyusica I believe was her name." I said to her.

"We tried to get in contact with her but she's currently out of country." Said Mirajane.

"Master, master, don't leave us." Said Mirajane crying.

"Hmm, I see." I said as I went look look for the room where Makarov was in.

"You!, Bora!, what are you doing here?." Said a crying Natsu.

"I came to pay my respects." I said to him.

"Oh."

"I'll give you a minute then." Said Natsu as he went outside.

I see Makarov in a poor state of health and quickly diminishing as time went by.

"It's been a while master, sigh, how can a parent leave his children behind, they really need you more than ever, so live."

"Breath of Arcangel." I said as magic circle appeared before me.

An ethereal figure formed in front of me, a beautiful figure of a goddess.

"What is your command?." Said the ethereal figure.

"Please heal the one lying on the bed."

"Your wish is my command." Said the goddess as she blew a breath of life towards Makararov.

"Master!." Said Erza as he walked over the room but saw a strange figure along with Bora.

Erza was about to take action but saw that Makarov figure was feeling better.

"Your wish has been granted." Said the goddess as she dissapeared.

"What did you do?." Asked Erza not believing what she just saw, she just saw a figure that you could only be called a goddess.

Without saying a word, Bora left the guild and went home.

 **Back the fairy tail infirmary.**

Makarov woke up feeling better than ever, he had never felt healthy all of his life. The first thing he saw was a stunned Erza looking at him as if he was a ghost.

"Master?." Asked Erza.

"Erza?, what's wrong?." Asked Makarov

"Master!." She said as she hugged him.

"Everyone!, masters alive." Shouted Erza.

"What!?."

"Master!." And so cheers and joys filled the Fairy tail guild as they celebrated the recovery of their guild master.

 **Bora's appartment.**

"Now I still can't get enough sleep with all these cheering around, gah, whatever, I don't care anymore." Said Bora.


End file.
